Evolution of the Six Paths
by Spikestere5
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki : The Child of Prophecy , is blessed with a unique version of the Rinnegan , on a mission in the Land of Waves . Having been bestowed with this new power Naruto has a revelation which brings about a change in the entire shinobi world . Follow Naruto as he grows in strength to bring about balance in the world and his friends whose fates are tied to
1. When things turn sour

**Alright alright alright !**

 **This is my first ever fanfic , it's been lingering in my head for a while now and I figured why not give this a shot .**

 **Hope you enjoy the brief intro ! Oh and by the way I don't own Naruto .**

* * *

 **And so it has begun ...**

In the land of Waves , there Team 7 had been assigned a C-Rank mission to protect a bridge builder however; the mission took a turn for the worst as it quickly became an A-Rank mission with the appearance of Zabuza Momochi - a master at the Silent KIlling Assassination - and his apprentice Haku , a young male clothed in a robe and donning an Anbu mask .

Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura were not prepared against such powerful enemies , how could they ? They were still _genin_ and thus no match to take on _missing-nin_ . Fate however; wasn't in their favour , as they faced off the two missing nin with the help of their sensei Kakashi Hatake . Somewhere in the land of water , there Naruto and Sasuke had been confronted by Haku in battle , while their Sensei faught Zabuza and Sakura gaurded Tazuna the bridge builder .

The fight between the young Genin and Haku was a one sided battle , with Haku dominating the two with the use of his Kekkei Genkai , Ice Release . Haku formed Ice Mirrors and proceeded to savagely attack both Naruto and Sasuke . After several moments had passed by , the missing nin had decided to the fight with a finishing blow to the young Genin , he prepared a jutsu , which takes us to the current battle ...

* * *

" **Ice Style : Ice spear** !" , Haku announced as he formed three hand seals and a spear of ice was formed before his hand , he grabbed the spear with his right hand and proceeded to target the Genin that was giving him most trouble : Sasuke Uchiha . " This should end you Uchiha boy , you've fought long enough , however I must return to my master Zabuza as he needs me by his side . As soon as I eliminate you , your friend will no longer be a problem to me , I'll dispose of him easily and swiftly ."

" Don't underestimate me !" Naruto growled while looking at Haku . " Keep your cool dobe , one wrong move and it's all over !" Sasuke scolded as he looked at Naruto . _' You shouldn't take your eyes off the enemy , that was a fatal mistake '_ Haku thought . In an instant , he blitzed Sasuke from out of his ice mirror and as he was about to strike him , Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and grabbed the spear that nearly impaled him at the last moment . However the Haku infront of him turned to water . " What the -" was all he said before being tripped and knocked down hard by Haku's shear strength .

"Idiot !" Sasuke shouted as he went through handseals , " **Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu** !" Sasuke said as he exhaled a large fireball that rushed across the battlefield at an amazing speed . Unfortunately for him , Haku threw the Ice Spear which he still held in his right hand at the fireball and then proceeded to vanish out of sight . The spear went through the fireball and appeared behind it still solid and sharp and as cold as death . _' Damn !'_ Sasuke thought as he prepared to jump out of harms way , unfortunately for him , Haku appeared above him in the air with sheer speed and threw the senbon at Sasuke which struck him down and made him unable to move .

As Sasuke watched in horror at what was about to unfold , a flash of red chakra appeared in front of him and then dark crimson blood proceeded to splash over him , he was in shock at the sight he had just witnessed . " N-N-Naruto ..." Sasuke said with his gaze in shock . "It's alright Sasuke , atleast i got to die a heroic death ." Naruto said with a smirk drooling with blood as the Ice spear lay in his chest , where his heart had once been , now pierced by Haku's Jutsu .

"Why'd you do that Naruto ? You idiot you shouldn't have done that , I -" Sasuke said but was cut off before he could finish by Naruto . " Looks like I won't be Hokage after all , tch ! Maybe you can take the title Sasuke , you know , as a dying friend's dream ." Was all Naruto said as he slowly collapsed and the Ice Spear shattered .

 _ **" My jailor has finally expired , and so begins my path to freedom ."**_ Said a demonic entity - known as the _Kyuubi_ \- with a grin .

 _' He found the strength to protect someone who was precious to him , he truly died a shinobi .'_ Haku thought as he prepared to finish off Sasuke .

 **Meanwhile , Kakashi and Zabuza's fight ...**

* * *

Mist was everywhere , Kakashi couldn't locate Zabuza even with his Sharingan as Zabuza had now learned how to counter it . Kakasi stood at the center of the mist , evermore focused on detecting any changes in the mist encasing him . As soundly as he tried , he couldn't avoid the huge Decapitating blade that was swung at him and it struck his shoulder .

"Arrghh !" Kakashi yelled in agony as the pain seeped more and more deeper . " Hahahahaha ! " Zabuza laughed with a sadistic laugh , as he extracted the blade from Kakashi's shoulder and retreated in the mist . " So Kakashi , do you finally realize that you cannot win this fight , unless you want it to turn into a bloodbath then I insist you carry on ."

 _' Damn , that was nearly close , but my plan should -'_ Kakashi stopped his train of thoughts when he sensed something was wrong over in Naruto and Sasuke's direction . _' What's this feeling i have ? Something is wrong with the boys , I just know it . Everything was fine a while back but now there's an ominous feeling looming . '_ Kakashi began grabbing his heart sensing that something terrible had happened .

 **Back to Sasuke and Naruto ...**

* * *

Naruto lay on the barren ground covered with blood and shattered ice all over . A hole in his chest and yet a smile on his face . _' Naruto ... Naruto ... Narutooooooo !'_ Sasuke's mind shutdown and he experienced an uncontrollable rage and feeling , his 1 tomoe Sharingan evolved due to feelings felt at that point , all the built-up energy he had exploded and manifested itself as a 3 tomoe Sharingan .

 _' What is this ? '_ Haku thought as he prepared Senbon to launch at Sasuke . " Do you wish to die just like your friend ?" Haku questioned Sasuke .

Silence was all he got as Sasuke stared at the shinobi with a cold glare of hate through his blood red clan's eyes .

" You die here !" Sasuke roared as he launched at Haku .

" I'll make sure that you see your friend seen enough Uchiha !" Haku declared as he phased out of his ice mirrors and dashed toward Sasuke .

While those two prepared to go at it a final time , somewhere in an unknown region of space , surrounded by darkness and light on opposite sides , there lay Naruto's spirit in the middle of nothing and on nothing in unconsciousness , as it had been for a moment .

...

" W-wha-what's going on ?" Naruto asked with a faint voice as he slowly regained consciousness in the other world .

" That's a simple question and a simple answer shall be directed to it young one . " Said a mysterious figure behind him .

" What the - " Naruto said as he turned around to meet an old man dressed in a long white cloak with several black orbs surrounding him and with facial features such as a freckled face with horns protruding from his forehead along long feint red hair , a red marking on his forehead and two eyes that were purple with concrescent rings within them .

"You are dead."

* * *

 **I know , I know ... It was short . I hope you enjoyed it , and I plan to increase the length of the chapters to at least 3k . Even though it's important to make a first good impression , I'm still testing the waters , but fear not !**

 **Next Chapter : BLESSED IS HE WITH THE SIX PATHS POWER !**


	2. Blessed is he with the Six Paths Power

**Greetings fellow readers ! And as promised , the second chapter . Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review .**

* * *

"You are dead."

...

"What !?" Said a shocked Naruto aloud in a comical fashion , while quickly scanning his environment . "Stop jocking old man , this isn't funny ! Let me out of here !" He demanded.

"Hush down a bit Naruto , your loudness will awaken even the spirits that reside in the other world ." The old man chuckled .

 _'Man even his joked are dry.'_ Naruto thought with a bored expression on his face .

The mood between them soon changed afterwards however as the old man took a more serious tone and expression .

"Naruto , do you remember how you ended up here ?" Asked the old man .

"Uhm , we were fighting this guy with the mask and -" Naruto paused , as it sunk in what he did to end up in the dimension he was with the old man . "I sacrificed myself and saved Sasuke." He said with a frown on his face while looking down. "That's how I ended up here right ?"

"Indeed you are correct Naruto , under normal circumstances you wouldn't have ended up here ."

"What do you mean ? I'm in heaven right ?" Naruto asked.

"Hahahahaha ! Everyone in this age assumes doing a good deed takes you to heaven ." The old man laughed aloud , " you forget you are a shinobi Naruto , a heart as pure as yours may end up being corrupted or even broken in this world . You have yet to truly see the reality of this world and the system of shinobi."

With an expression of dreariness , Naruto looked at the old man and asked him ," Is there any way I can go back ?"

With a smile on his face , " You indeed wish to go back , as you feel your task on that world is not complete yes?" The old man asked Naruto , and soon after the dark tone soothed and something in the atmosphere was different .

"Yeah old man , I've wanted to be Hokage for all my life , I want people to acknowledge my strength and respect me . I can't explain it , but I feel like I'm going to do great things one day , and it's because of that feeling , that I feel like I can change the world !" Naruto responded with earnesty .

"Well then , considering you are still a child and anyone would want to say that , there's something different about you , deep within your heart that flame burns."

"Tch , you could say that old man . " Naruto responded , but something clicked in his mind regarding the current events ." Hey ! You haven't told me who you are !"

The man simply laughed aloud , even amused at this revelation .

"Hey ! What's so funny ?"

"Hahaha I'm glad you deduced that I have yet to introduce myself ." The old man said as his eyes narrowed on Naruto .

"I am the one who established peace in the ancient times , the founder of Ninshu and the first being born with chakra , I am **Hagoromo Ootsotsuki** , the **Sage of the Six Paths** ."

...

Naruto stared at the sage with a blank expression , having not fully processed all that was said to him.

"Have I said something that uneases you ?" Hagoromo asked. " Uhm , no ... well uhm ... it's just that , YOU SAID TOO MANY THINGS AT THE SAME TIME !" Naruto shouted .

A question mark appeared on the sage's face , very confused as to what Naruto was talking about . "Have you failed to grasp my introduction ? Honestly I belived this manner of introduction to be quite fitting , unless your intelligence is below average Naruto."

Naruto became irritated , he'd been called an idiot while living and even so in death he is stil mocked . " Repeat what you said please , and in a not so fancy way ."

Hagoromo looked at Naruto , for a moment everything went quiet , then he preceeded to speak while looking downward . "You remind me of my younger son Ashura . " Naruto looked at the old man with surprise . "He was full of life , was never a genius to start off with and he always relied on others for help . Haha he was even as loud as you so to say ."

"Tch , thanks for the compliment old man Sage ." That kinda made me feel better .

"It's a pleasure Naruto , my rephrased statement is that I am a sage , who once brought peace to the world a long time ago . The first person to be born with chakra as well and establish a idiology known as Ninshuu."

"Wow ! No wonder why you're a spirit and look weird , you must be over a thousand years old ." Naruto responded ."But wait , aren't you an alien , with the purple eyes and horns ? Plus your skin looks weird , you don't look human at all."

"Hahaha well it can't be helped , but I'm not here to explain my origins , I'm here to help you Naruto." The sage said.

"By taking me back to the living world ?" The blond asked .

"More than that , I wish to depart a gift to you Naruto ." said the sage . "A gift , wh-what kind of gift ?" Naruto replied .

"My chakra , the chakra known as **Six Paths chakra** . It is the ultimate and most divine chakra that exists , it can give you the strength needed to overcome a disaster which I sense coming in the near future ."

Naruto's eyes were wide open , he could not belive what he had just heard , he would be recieving the chakra of the man said to be the god of shinobi .

"You serious !? Damn that sounds awesome ! So when do we start ?" Naruto asked eagerly like a small child recieving a birthday present for the first time.

"Calm yourself Naruto " said the Ootsotsuki , "I have to explain a few things ."

"Oh uhm sorry , I just can't contain myself old man sage." he said with embarrassment.

"Now then , let us begin , I don't have much time left ." Hagoromo said in a serious manner.

 **Meanwhile with the battle between Sasuke and Haku ...**

* * *

" **Firestyle : Fireball jutsu** !" Sasuke roared , as he exhaled a large and powerful sphere of fire that jettisoned toward Haku , who was free falling in midair having taken a serious blow from Sasuke earlier on.

 _'If that attack hits me , it'll deal too much damage that I cannot afford . I must retaliate and counter before it's too late!_ ' The boy thought , as he went through a few handseals .

The fireball jutsu hit Haku dead on , and Sasuke smirked at sight of having his comrade's murderer punished . However all was short lived as the figure in the blaze of fire , slowly melted and soon evaporated .

 _'Dammit ! He must've substituted himself with a water clone . It doesn't matter , for the Naruto's sake , I'll avenge him and punish this trash !'_ Sasuke cursed . Narrowing his eyes and scouting the area , he spotted his foe dash from behind him at a blazing speed . Thanks to his newly formed 3-tomoed Sharingan , he was able to see Haku's next movements before they were made , taking this into advantage he dodged the attack just in time and rotated his body swiftly to the right with a Kunai in his left hand and managed to inflict a deep wound in Haku's lower abdomen .

For a moment time seemed to slow down for the hunter-nin as the pain from the puncture wound grew intense with every millisecond ."You like that huh ? Feels good to have a part of your body impaled , doesn't it !" Sasuke roared . Forming a first with his left hand , Haku forced his body to move despite the pain , and attempted to uppercut the Uchiha , thankfully Sasuke saw it coming and stepped back while also taking the kunai with him .

 _'Damn , this boy ! It's as though he can see my movements before I even make them . Something's different , ever since his comrade died he's somehow become more fluent and agile yet aggressive as well . His speed's still the same if not more sluggish , he must be running out of chakra .'_ Haku concluded , as he jumped away from Sasuke and grasped his wound .

' _I made an opening for myself , now's the time to use it !_ ' Sasuke declared as he slid backward from the leap , and then dashed toward Haku .

"Trying to take advantage of this situation won't work ." Haku declared as he made a single handseal and an ice mirror liquified and formed behind him .

"No you don't ! " Sasuke shouted as he neared Haku . "I won't let you get away !" Roared Sasuke as locked fists with haku before he could enter his ice mirror . "Dammit , why won't you just stay down ! I don't have time to deal with you , my master needs me ." Cursed Haku as he blocked oncoming attacks from Sasuke .

The two shinobi engaged in a taijutsu battle , Sasuke's Sharingan vs Haku's Haku's speed . Both combatants threw punches at each other , and each was capable of dodging the other's attacks . They seemed even for a moment , as they gracefully darted around the battlefield while turning , ducking , kicking and rotating . That deadlock however . was broken by Haku who increased his speed drastically while aiming for a jab at Sasuke's neck .

 _'So fast !'_ Was all a shocked Sasuke could process as Haku's fist collided with his neck and he felt a searing pain around the very area where his oxygen supply flowed . Sasuke made a horrible sound as he fel short of breath for an instant , his body became numb and his vision blurred . The pain within his throat was unbearable and he was unable to breath , thus he lost balance aswell and Haku knew that he had won .

"Now to finish this !" Haku blitzed Sasuke with a punch to his gut in an instant . "Did you honestly think you could possibly match my speed boy ?" Haku asked before vanishing in a blazing speed and kicking Sasuke from behind . The young uchiha coughed up blood and was sent flying , Haku however; caught up to the boy and appeared in front of him with a scissor kick aimed at the oncoming Sasuke .

The young Uchiha could do nothing as the kick connected with his face and the world around him went dark . In a blazing speed from a kick of sheer power , Sasuke was sent flying and crashed into one of Haku's ice mirrors nearly 20m away .

It was finished , Sasuke layed on the ground bloodied and beaten .

"I needed to conserve my chakra because I must go tend to Zabuza now . I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did considering I was only using a portion of my true speed . Indeed you have a fine bloodline boy , had it not been for that eye , I wouldn't have needed to use my full speed in the end , but with you out of the way I can finally go serve my master."

Said Haku , to the broken boy who lay 20m away from him . Certain of his victory , Haku turned around and prepped himself to go the Zabuza and Kakashi .

"Where do you think you're going !?"

If Haku's expression could be seen through the mask he was wearing , it would've been one of a pissed off and shocked face . The hunter-nin turned around slowly to glare at the boy whom he had just defeated . Sasuke managed to raise his upper body while balancing it with his right arm and his lower lay on the ground . He had spirit , the spirit of a vengeful foe that won't rest until his enemy is defeated . Haku knew this very well , he was somewhat amused that the Uchiha still had the guts to challange him .

"Don't even think for a second that is over , cause it's far from that !" Sasuke roared with fire in his eyes .

"Your mind is willing , but your body is weak !" Haku shouted , "I don't wish to hurt you , but I think I better put you to sleep for good , you've been a bothersome one for far too long ." Declared Haku as he prepared Senbon in each of his hands and dashed toward Sasuke .

Reality hit Sasuke hard , when he realised he couldn't move . The blow Haku dealt to his back and the impact with the Ice mirror ealier on caused significant damage to his spinal cord , he couldn't get up he was literally a sitting duck .

Haku neared closer and closer with every split second and every heartbeat , for Sasuke , the odds of surviving Haku's attack were dim , hope was dim and his life was on the line .

 **While those two neared the end of their confrontation , Naruto on the other hand was in the final phase of divine empowerment .**

* * *

A purple chakra encased Naruto as it flowed into him and illuminated his soul . "Old man sage , this chakra ... It's like nothing I've ever felt before ." Said Naruto while looking at his palm . The chakra flared up even more and electricity soared all over .

"Your body is still developing and has to mature to a ripe stage to handle all this energy , so I'll put most of it into a seal which will only be unlocked when you access the knowledge of a sage and how to use the energy of the earth ." Said the Sage of the Six Paths with a buddha-like spiritual figure of chakra encompassing him with it's palms connected into a prayer form .

The Sage of the Six Path's staff was beneath Naruto , spinning and projecting a circle of energy and seals onto Naruto who was recieving the power of the Six Paths . When a small ripple pattern seal formed in the center of his palm , he closed his hand and formed a fist .

All the chakra was absorbed into him and he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again . Gone was the blue eye color of his pupils , along with the normality . There now were 2 full metallic purple eyes , with concrescent rings expanding from the eye's center . With 6 Tomoe in total , 3 in the first ring and 3 in the second ring in each eye - with a Sharingan resemblance , Hagoromo looked at Naruto as the remaining chakra dispersed and said unto him , " It is done Naruto ."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked above . "Hold on Sasuke , Sakura , Kakashi sensei , I'm coming back for you guys !"

* * *

 **Lol , I'm glad this chapter came out the way I wanted it to . Sasuke's had his shine , now it's time for the underdog to show his canine ! Until next time folks .**


	3. Awakening

**Yosh ! First and foremost , the past weeks have been hectic with semester tests and even though this is a new story , all I ask is just be patient with me , sometimes I'll update weekly , sometimes once in 2 weeks . I'm on recess now so expect a faster pace of updates .**

 **Secondly , I made a few changes to the dynamics and characters in order to progress the plot accordingly . They aren't major changes to the characters , just minor ones is all . And without further due ...**

* * *

Sasuke stared death in the face , in a glimpse of what would be the end for him was oncoming in the form of Haku of the Village Hidden in the Mist . As the boy approached the Uchiha at a blazing speed , before he could land a killer blow with his senbon , he was unexpectedly blasted away by a wave of pure chakra and so was the Uchiha .

Sasuke tumbled and whirled mid-air before crashing abruptly on the ground and joining him was the Hunter-nin who crashed onto the surface of the earth and slid across the battlefield for a few meters . Both were confused but it was Sasuke who was struck with awe , shock and indescribable emotion as he lifted his head to set his eyes on Naruto's body , which was embodied in a swirling chakra of purple flames and glowing lightning that radiated from his body .

 _'Wh-what is this ?_ ' Thought the young Uchiha as he tried to make sense of what was happening , but before he could think any further , Naruto's body began levitating with the chakra pouring more and more out of his body . Sasuke's eyes widened even further as what he was seeing was virtually impossible .

While he was lying on the ground trying to make sense of what was happening , Haku - who had been blown away by the chakra wave earlier on as well - was attempting to stand up and gain his composure .

"What one earth is going !? I killed that boy I'm certain of it . Then how come ... how is this boy able to cross over back to this world !?" Exclaimed a confused Haku whom underneath the mask was vilified and horrified at the unfolding scene .

The ground beneath Naruto - who was in midair - began cracking and tearing apart as rubble levitated itself and sparks of electricity were sent flying all over .

Several distance away from the trio , Kakashi and Zabuza who had been locked in a showdown began sensing the abnormal chakra during their duel as Kakashi had Zabuza pinned down with Ninja Hounds he had summoned .

"What's this I'm sensing ?" Said a bleeding Zabuza with canines embedded deep in his flesh .

"So you sense it too huh ?" Kakashi responded narrowing his eyes . "What ever's going on there is much bigger than what's happening between you and I , and for that reason I'm ending this now !" Declared Kakashi as he began weaving hand seals . _'I have to get over there now , I'm sensing an uneasy chakra , it could be the Fox's chakra . If that seal is loose -'_ , Kakashi was stopped in thoughts as the ground that he and Zabuza were standing on began shaking and cracking slightly all over .

"What the ... !?" Both elite shinobi were stunned , as Kakashi was momentarily distracted , Zabuza weaved a single seal " **Water Style : Blood mist jutsu** !" As Kakashi caught wind of this and as soon as he looked Zabuza , the blood that was pouring and dripping from the assassin's body began to boil violently and in an instant exploded into a cloud of red mist around Zabuza .

The hounds were blown away and burned by the bloody mist as it had been boiling . "A predator never takes its eyes off its prey even for a second !" Yelled Zabuza from within the mist . He was unaffected by the scorching red mist , and thrust his palms forward in a "Kamehameha" (DBZ) like fashion and forced all the mist to move exceedingly fast toward Kakashi .

Kakashi dashed right sideways and even the large ghastly mist followed suite . The mist turned and headed toward Kakashi again , _' To think he'd use such an unorthodox jutsu ! Dammit , he's controlling it from a far , only way to stop it is to stop him ,'_ the silver haired shinobi thought . Kakashi jumped and leaped around the battlefield while avoiding the mist and attempting to reach Zabuza .

"Don't think I'm an idiot Kakashi !" Zabuza ranted as the single mist split into several smaller clouds of mist which headed toward kakashi from different directions . 'He wants to trap me in the center and attack from all sides , I'm guessing the reason he can keep track of me is because this mist is thinning out as time goes by , clever Zabuza , but ... ' , Kakashi proceeded to set his gaze on Momochi and made a few hand seals which caused the earth to swiftly swallow him and he disappeared from Zabuza's sight .

 _' Damn you Kakashi , an earth based ninjutsu huh ? '_ Thought a frustrated Zabu . _' Things can't be worse for Haku than they are for me '_ , he thought . However ...

In an instant , the blood mist and water mist started being blown away by a powerful wind coming from Naruto's direction . "What the hell is this !? This chakra is coming from Haku's direction ." , but before he could react any further , the mist dissipated and he saw with his own two eyes several feet away Haku's ice mirrors being shattered by a powerful chakra and lightning ravaging all over . "Impossible ! Haku's jutsu's been neutralized , but how ?" Zabuza questioned but as he looked on further , he saw Sasuke lying on the floor , his servant and a wild flame of violet chakra encasing what appeared to be a humanoid figure at it's centre .

Naruto's entire body had been covered by a thick layer of illuminated purple chakra and sparkling electricity all over , as the once lifeless body was undergoing a metamorphosis .

Haku attempted to throw senbon at the Uzumaki but the aura of chakra repelled the senbon .

" Naruto , what's happening to you !?" , shouted Sasuke , but his plea fell on deaf ears . Kakashi , peeped out from the ground behind Zabuza attempting to analyze the battlefield , but he too was star struck at the perplexing sight . _'Is that - No there's no mistaking it , that's Naruto ! Could it be the foxes chakra !? Has the seal been broken ?'_ , he thought .

Haku in the background attempted to slip away unnoticed , however a bolt of lightning from the Naruto's aura of chakra struck out and zoomed its way to Haku , striking him dead on in the torso . He was blown away by the impact but the energy wasn't powerful enough to kill him , just enough to paralyze him .

"Where do you think you're going !?" , said a voice within the chaotic and wild chakra .

Then suddenly everything went quiet .

* * *

The sound of electricity crackling became mute and the chakra that burst like an explosive flame around Naruto receded into his body . The layer began cracking , piece by piece and all around Naruto , the chakra coating was breaking away with beams of light piercing out through the cracks , until the chakra coating gave up and Naruto's body exploded into hundreds of small burning violet spheres .

 _'I've never seen anything like this ever before . I don't think this is the fox's chakra , something's off it feels different yet very potent . Just what is Naruto doing !?'_ , contemplated Kakashi .

All shinobi were shocked to the core by this supernatural and phenomenal event , they were at a complete standstill and speechless . However before each could contemplate any further , the spheres started rotating in a uniform direction to form a tornado . Then in an instant , the spheres starting gathering and merging together back into one entity , and that is : Naruto Uzumaki !

His body had been completely regenerated , his clothing as well and the open wound in his chest where his heart had been , had now regenerated and closed up , Naruto had returned back to life and he slowly descended from mid-air and touched down on the earth with his own two feet with a crimson aura around him .

A cold wind breezed throughout , Sasuke , Haku , Zabuza , Tazuna and Kakashi all looked at the newly reformed Naruto , they could not understand what had happened , but were about to see the results of that transformation and resurrection .

Sakura from afar had witnessed only the final part of that metamorphosis , Tazuna the bridge builder was also perplexed . " Your teammate is something else ,that's some amazing power he's got ." , said the man .

"Naruto's always been a dead last , there's no way he's stronger than Sasuke and besides , he all he could do was cower in fear when we were attacked earlier on by those two thugs . This must be some cheap trick ." , the pink haired girl responded .

"Something's different about him . " , Tazuna simply said .

Naruto raised his right hand with its palm open . His eyes were closed initially , but he slowly opened them and truth became known to him . His vision was black and white , and when he looked at his palm , he saw his own chakra , it was blue , but the seal on his palm - the Rinnegan seal - had a purple hue to it .

"Enough of this , you're just a brat who's showing off , and brats like you , get themselves killed ." , Zabuza grabbed his blade and dashed toward Naruto while promtly preparing to slice the young blonde in half.

"Naruto !" Sasuke shouted , unable to move from the ground at all . Kakashi on the other hand had been too late to react , and would not be able to catch up to Zabuza . Naruto was on his own , but in a bold move , he turned around and faced the oncoming Missing-nin . His red aura flared and his whisker marks became more bold while his canines and nails became sharper and longer . Raising his right hand toward Zabuza , the Rinnegan seal glowed before he promptly slammed his hand on the earth and repeated the words that the Sage of the Six Paths told him .

 **"Amenokoyane no Rikudou : Devine Path of Transmutation !** "

Zabuza inched closer and swung his blade , but his attack become nullified as the earth beneath Naruto was deconstructed by a purple chakra in the form of electricity , Zabuza was struck by this energy as well and some parts of his body tore apart , causing blood to gush out .

"Gwargh !" , was the horrid noise he made as he regurgitated blood from underneath his mask . _'What the hell did he do to me !? Can't react quick enough , too much damage !'_ Thought Zabuza as he briefly lost his grip on his blade and was slowly in midair with his body in an awkward position but then as the earth of rock had been deconstructed , it became reconstructed again in the form of metal spikes extruding from the ground which pierced Zabuza's right leg , left and right arms , his left ribcage and right shoulder . These metal spikes surrounded Naruto , were nearly 2 meters in height and there were at least 10 of them in a radius of 5 meters .

"Master !" , Haku yelled , quickly grabbing some senbon he dashed toward Naruto and jumped several meters in midair avoiding the spikes . Naruto looked up and concentrated on Haku who thrust his hand downward throwing the needles at Naruto . With dark and cold eyes the blonde narrowed his eyes and slammed both hands on the ground , and shouted out " **Devine Transmutation !** " .

...

"Haku !" , Zabuza shouted as it was in that instant that he had seen the death of his apprentice . In a blink of an eye , Naruto created constructed several other metal spikes from around him and they were ejected and rocketed toward Haku while deflecting the senbon in their path , unfortunately the hunter-nin was in midair and with no way to defend himself , several 2m long spikes pierced his entire body including his head . What remained was a human body that looked like it had been butchered beyond recognition .

And everything was silent once more .

Everyone looked on as blood rained down and Haku's corpse came falling to the earth . Horriefied their faces were , especially Kakashi's . He hadn't expected Naruto to be capable of killing and in that manner , it was beyond disgusting , it was inhuman . "Wh-what just happened ?" , expressed a shocked Sakura . Fear had gripped her tightly , for a 13 year old dead last in her team was capable of taking a life , was capable of murder .

Zabuza's own spikes which had pierced him , receded back into the ground and became stone once more . He fell on his knees and bled heavily , looking onto his apprentice he knew his time had come . "To think you said your students weren't capable of killing kakashi , guess you were dead wrong about that ." , Zabuza said coughing blood heavily .

"I never expected this to happen , and not from him ." , Kakashi replied while walking toward Zabaza .

 _'This can't be happening , how - wh- is - ... Dammit '_ , Sasuke cursed . He hadn't expected this from the dead last in his class and the knucklehead in his team , but right then it seemed that Naruto was far more of a match for Haku than he was , Naruto had bested him .

Naruto walked over to Haku's corpse . The crimson aura was still flaring around him . Shocked by his actions and confused as to what he had just done he looked at Haku with remorse . This is what it meant to be a shinobi , the reality of life and death ."What have I just done ?".

* * *

 **"Don't be afraid of that power , embrace those eyes !** " , a voice in his consciousness said . In an instant he found himself in what appeared to be a dark place resembling a sewer , but without the stench . Instead there was a gigantic gate in front of him with a paper at the center and a kanji for "seal" written on it .

"Who - who are you ?" , asked Naruto in an unsettled manner . " **Kukukuku !** " , the demonic voice chuckled as it released a foul aura . " **Don't be afraid of that power brat , give it to me and I'll show you how to use it properly , your job out there isn't done yet . Finish the other one as well , that Zabuza** " , the demon responded as it grabbed one of the bars of the cage and revealed it's hand to hand to be coated with red fur and at the tip of it's fingers were long nails about the size of human in length .

"It was you , wasn't it ! You made me kill that other ninja !" , shouted Naruto . " **Fool !** " , the beast slammed the gate once more , and from within the shadows , blood red eyes with slit pupils could be seen glowing . " **We both know that you wouldn't have lasted 2 seconds if it were not for me ! You should be thanking me , it's only with my potent chakra that you can tap into the full potential of those eyes . I did you a favor , with my chakra comes my killer instinct as well . Isn't that what you wanted , to protect your comrades ?** " , grinned the beast .

"I don't even know what the hell you are !" , snapped Naruto . " I wanted to protect them sure , but I didn't have to kill that guy while doing it ." , he quietly said .

" **Foolish human ! You think life is easy don't you , that you'll get to play shinobi and save the day with those eyes . In this world it's either you kill or you get killed , let your hatred become your strength and my power will be yours , but as long as you have that mentality of this wretched concept called peace , then you might as well die for all I care !** " , snared the demon . " **Get out before I lose my patience , you humans are all the same !** " , the demon revoked and let go of the gate as it slowly faded back into the darkness .

* * *

Back in the real world , Naruto felt a hand grab his left shoulder , " It's alright Naruto , we'll take care of this when we get back to village . It might not be the right time to say this , but you did what you had to in order to protect your comrades ," Kakashi said looking down a his student .

Naruto turned around and faced Kakashi , with the metallic purple eyes staring straight at his master with sorrow in them . Kakashi's eye widened , "Na-Naruto , what happened to your eyes ?" Kakashi questioned but before Naruto could respond , they both heard Sakura screaming .

"Sensei !" , the pink haired kuniochi yelled . At the far end of the bridge , team 7 witnessed several men carrying stakes and weapons along with one central figure in the middle dressed in a suit . "That must be Gato ." Kakashi stated , causing Zabuza who had been lying on the ground panting heavily , to snap at the mention of the name . With will power alone , Zabuza tried to stand albeit with serious pain and discomfort to his body , however he had suffered too much damage and quickly fell to his knees again and once more collapsed on the ground .

"Tch ! Still the weak and sniveling bastard ey Zabuza ! Just look at you , beaten by a bunch of children . You're pathetic , a disgrace !" Mocked Gato aloud , causing his henchmen to laugh as well .

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza , " Looks like you're at your limit Zabuza ."

"No need to tell me what I already know copy ninja " , snared Momochi . Facing Kakashi , he uttered several few words which were not audible to the rest of team 7 and with his last breath , he succumbed to his injuries and died .

"Let me handle them , you guys rest ." Kakashi said to his subordinates . "I was going to use this jutsu as a means to end Zabuza , but you'll have to do Gato . I know about all you've done to this land , and trash like you disgusts me ." Roared Kakashi as he placed his right arm falcing downward with it's palm open and his left hand grinning his right for arm , "You die now . " Said Kakashi with murderous intent as blue lightning formed in the palm of his right hand , " **Raikiri !** "

 _'Amazing ! Sensei's chakra is actually visible .'_ An awed Sakura thought . "Gotta hand it to you sensei , that's one hell of a jutsu ." Sasuke muttered . Naruto seemed intrigued Kakashi's ninjtsu , though he was initially surprised , he analyzed the jutsu with his Rinnegan , from the formation of the Yin and Yang chakra within Kakashi , to the final product , this technique was a masterpiece of creation .

As Kakashi was about to launch his attack , Naruto suddenly appeared beside him facing Gato as well . "Naruto what are you -" , he was cut short however , as Naruto simply interrupted and said , "Let me help you to deal with these guys , considering they're the ones responsible for making this land suffer for so long . If it wasn't for Gato , maybe Zabuza and Haku would've still been alive . I know I killed them out of anger , but I want to make this right with my own strength ." Said Naruto .

"Take care of Gato , I'll take care of the rest !" Declared Naruto as he formed his signature hand sign and shouted " **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu !** "

In an instant , several hundred shadow clones materialized in a puff of smoke . "Wh-what the hell is this !?" Several of Gato's men were struck with shock and fear , never had they seen so many clones before , and they were outnumbered 10 to 1 . "Amazing ! Is this really Naruto ?" Both Sakura and Sasuke contemplated in disbelief .

In a blazing speed Kakashi disappeared from sight leaving only a trail of lightning as it blitzed its way toward Gato . Naruto's clones launched themselves at Gato's men , each armed with a kunai knife , and just as Kakashi had disappeared from sight , he appeared before Gato in an instant and struck the bastard's heart with his Lightning Blade . Bruised bodies piled up as each henchmen was brutally beat down thereafter by Naruto's clones .

It took a while , but eventually it had been done . Gato had been killed and his henchmen restrained and taken down . Kakashi and Naruto stood side by side , with their respective Dojutsus . "Naruto , you've done well today ." Said Kakashi looking at Naruto , the short blonde looked at his sensei with his unique eyes and simply responded , "It had to be done ."

While Sakura was helping Sasuke to get up , Naruto and Kakashi turned around and walked back to their squad and Kakashi took the opportunity to ask Naruto , " I'm guessing your eyes aren't Sharingan nor Byakugan either huh?" . " It's a bit more complicated than that ," Said Naruto , "as to how I got them I'll have to tell Old-man Hokage first , but for now just know that these eyes are the Rinnegan ."

And with those words Kakashi stopped walking altogether , as Naruto's final words sank in , his eyes widened . ' _We definitely have to get back to the leaf as soon as possible . Naruto , how did awaken such a powerful and ancient bloodline ?'_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter folks , I realise I may have made Haku slightly more powerful , however as I said before , I'm going to alter certain characteristics and traits of characters from here on out ! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon , Spikestere5 out !**  
_


	4. Conversations

**Alright I'll cut straight to the story , read and enjoy ! Not a good greeting but meh , anyways onward with the fic .  
**

* * *

Konohagakure , The Village hidden in the leaves famed for being one of the 5 great nations and hailed for its legendary and powerful line of Hakage . The village itself was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha , friends who ended up becoming the greatest of rivals and enemies . Both gods in their own right, faught at a valley where a titanic and catastriphic battle ensued. Hashirama was victorious, and thus ushered a new path to peace within the village.

But peace would not hold long, as wars raged on, the Second Hokage gave his life during the First Shinobi World War. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi would be elected, and thus became the most powerful shinobi in his era, earning the title "God of Shinobi" alongside Hashirama Senju and the fabled Sage of The Six Paths . He would go on to pass his mantle on to Minato Namikaze , Konoha's "Yellow Flash" - who earned his nickname during the 3rd Shinobi World War - but sadly an a catastrophic event in history would cause him and his wife to give their lives and seal half of the Nine Tails into their son Naruto Uzumaki .

And thus in the present , the current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was standing quietly in his office , enjoying the breeze that the 9 am morning offered him , as well as the view of his beloved village as he watched from the office's balcony . Old age had caught up with him , as he had liver spots around his face , freckles and wrinkles that only grew more pronounced as time went by . On his lips was a pipe with refined tabacco burning slowly within .

He took a puff of the tobacco as the smoke passed on into his lungs , giving him a light feeling in his head as he exhaled the fumes once more . Abruptly he started coughing , grasping the pipe and allowing his mouth the inhale oxygen freely , 'I'm getting too old for this' the old man thought .

He then heard a knock on the door and proceeded to put out the smoking pipe . Walking back into his office he told the visitors to enter and as he expected , it was Naruto Uzumaki and his sensei Kakashi Hatake . "I was expecting you much later Kakashi , considering your lack of punctuation." Sarutobi jockingly said . "Well some things can't be avoided Lord Third . I take it you've read over the report ?" The Jounin asked while eye smiling . " Indeed I have , considering you arrived yesterday late in the afternoon , I thought you'd want to drop it by today , but I realised the urgency of the situation when it was delivered to me soon after you'd arrived . Have a seat ." Hiruzen motioned .

"What's up gramps ?" Naruto greeted in a casual manner . To his surprise the Third only took notice of him when he'd been greeted by Naruto , but what was more surprising what why the blonde had been wearing black sunglasses . " I'm getting tired of having to remind you how to be respectful Naruto " sighed Lord Third as he held a glass of water and took a sip from it . "Getting back to the matter at hand , I hadn't anticipated your mission to take a drastic and horrid turn ."

"In a way things worked out for the better , but the turn of the events could have been handled differently had we been aware of the true nature of the mission . Guess that's a fault on their part ." Kakashi said with his arms crossed over his chest and his lone eye closed .

 _'Man this is taking forever .'_ Naruto thought , as the tone of the atmosphere quickly presented itself as boredom to him .

"Now on to more pressing matters ." The hokage said as he narrowed his eyes . "There's a section in the report left blank , regarding the events of the second encounter you had with the swordsman and his apprentice , upon further inspection it wasn't actually blank , but you'd used a method to conceal what you'd written , "Confidential S-Rank" . So clearly it was for my eyes only . Now tell me Kakashi , what exactly happened ?"

"I think it's best if Naruto were to show you ." He said looking to his student who was sitting beside him .

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow as Naruto took of the sunglasses , but his eyes widened as he saw what truth lay behind the disguise . "Those eyes , there's no mistaking it . Leave us." He said , and three figures quickly displaced themselves out of his office as he then went through a few hand seals and finished off with the Rat handsel . Then the entire wall of the office was covered with Hieroglyphs of a sealing formula . 'It's a barrier to prevent anyone outside of it from eavesdropping , as expected of the Hokage .' Kakashi thought .

"So you know about the Rinnegan ? " Naruto asked .

"Well there's a reason why I'm known as The Professor ." He responded . " The legendary eyes of the founder of Ninshuu."

"So they really belong to The Sage of The Six Paths ?" Kakashi questioned with doubt . "Aren't those eyes just a mutation ? And isn't the sage just a myth ?"

"Well naturally one would believe so Kakashi , considering these are linked to an era of over a thousand years ago . But we must not forget where we came from , for each present has a past , and each past has a genesis ." Sarutobi answered . "Besides Kakashi , the answer to both your questions lie with Naruto ."

"Guess It'll be better if I tell you everything from the moment I died ." Said Naruto .

"Hang on Naruto , what'd you just say ?" Both Kakashi and Hiruzen said in unison .

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I am the one who established peace in the ancient times , the founder of Ninshu and the first being born with chakra , I am Hagoromo Ootsotsuki , the Sage of the Six Paths and I'm here to help you Naruto . "

"By taking me back to the living world ?" The blonde asked .

"More than that , I wish to depart a gift to you Naruto ." said the sage . "A gift , wh-what kind of gift ?" Naruto replied .

"My chakra , the chakra known as **Six Paths chakra** . It is the ultimate and most divine chakra that exists , it can give you the strength needed to overcome a disaster which I sense coming in the near future ."

You serious !? Damn that sounds awesome ! So when do we start ?" Naruto asked eagerly like a small child receiving a birthday present for the first time.

"Calm yourself Naruto " said the Ootsotsuki , "I have to explain a few things ."

"Oh uhm sorry , I just can't contain myself old man sage." he said with embarrassment.

"Now then , let us begin , I don't have much time left ." Hagoromo said in a serious manner.

The sage grabbed his staff which was levitating behind him and brought it before himself . "Naruto listen closely ." He said as the staff began radiating a small chakra and the sage himself made a single sign .

The world they were in began changing slightly as two gigantic gates about 50m in height and 20m in width appeared on opposite ends 50m away from Naruto respectively , one behind him and one ahead of him .

The environment darkened slightly and a swirling pool of light appeared far above Naruto .

"The dimension we are in is known as **Limbo** , it's the world between the land of the living and of the dead . I intercepted your soul as it passed from that gate - pointing to the gate ahead of Naruto (behind the sage since he was facing Naruto) - and was headed to that other one behind you .

When Naruto turned around he saw that the gate for the land of the dead had 3 figures carved into it's metallic forefront .

"Who are those 3 figures carved into the gate ?" He asked .

"They are the 3 divine entities that guard the realm of the dead . The one carved on the right hand side of the gate is known as The Shinigami : The Demon Reaper of Death . The one besides him on the left hand side is known as The King of Hell . And the one at the top in the center is The Amida Nyori : The being that governs the pure land .

"There are several deities Naruto , my Rinnegan possesses the power to not only see , but to communicate with them . That is why I was able to stop your soul from crossing over to the land of the dead , and which explains why I've been living since my departure from the material plane . It's a powerful form of Ninshuu , known as Transmigration ."

"Trans-what !?" Naruto questioned . He was still a youngling' so he couldn't understand bombastic terms as of yet .

The sage chuckled , "Simply break it up into smaller words Naruto , Trans-mig-ra-tion . In any case , I was able to to transmigrate my spirit into the outskits of the physical plane , outside of space and time thanks to my powerful chakra ."

"So that's how powerful you really are old man sage . And you want to give me this power you're telling me off ." said Naruto looking down at his hand which had been clutched into a fist .

"With my chakra comes my Rinnegan and Six Paths Senjutsu Chakra ." Those are the two primary types of manifestations that my chakra can take . I'll be transmigrating both of those into you , however it is only the Rinnegan that you'll be able to use . You still lack the required ability to even control my Senjutsu chakra , let alone tap into it . Naturally I'd want to only give you half of my power , but it would be impossible for me to bring you back to the world of the living without giving you that **other power** . And I sense a disturbance in the realm beyond , and I fear only he that wields my true power can stop it."

A smile came to Naruto's face , he could see it now , the people of Konoha bowing to him and acknowledging his awesome might . "In the event you think you'll become a god anytime soon , I'm afraid you're mistaken ."

"What ?" Naruto questioned with his hand behind his head and a large grin on his face .

"My power isn't something that you can master over night , especially the Rinnegan's Six Paths technique."

"Six Paths technique ?" Naruto asked with a brow up . "Yes , the Six Paths technique is the divine ability of the Rinnegan , it gives the user 6 Paths that are connected to the divine realm which is based of the Creation of all Things , allowing them 6 Powerful techniques that surpass what you'd call "Ninjutsu" . Naturally you don't have to use all 6 realms , which is why I say don't take my power so lightly . You might end up possessing only 1 of the 6 paths no matter how hard you train . "

"Damn . So there's still a chance I won't be able to use that Rinnegan to it's full potential huh?" Said Naruto as he realized the calamity of this new power .

"Yes Naruto . Nonetheless , sometimes using all 6 isn't necessary , depending on how strong a person is , they can inscribe other abilities in the Rinnegan that supersede even the 6 paths . In total Naruto , though known as The Sage of the Six Paths , my Rinnegan possesses 12 abilities . The Rinnegan isn't limited to 6 Paths , because each path is actually an ability inscribed by **Creation of All things** . "

"In other words ?" Naruto had now been totally lost , unable to follow at all .

"In simpler words , in the same way a transmigrant of my son Ashura once did - " The sage suddenly stopped . "Perhaps I'm interfering to much.".

"What's that supposed to mean ? Hey finish what you were going to tell me." Naruto demanded as he lost his cool due to the excitement .

"I'll let discover what the Rinnegan can truly do , I won't tell you anything further . Except this ..." The sage said.

"Wait , what-d you just say ?"

"When you get to the land of the living Naruto , repeat these words to find salvation and save your friends . **Amenokoyane no Rikudou : Devine Path of Transmutation** ."

"So that's one of the Paths huh ? Wait , I can't remember all that !" Naruto exclaimed .

The sage chuckled and assured him , that those words , would come to him.

Naruto decided to trust the sage . But all was not yet dealt with . "You'll find that I've not yet let someone of great help to you become separated to you . As we're speaking now , I'm talking to someone I consider my son . Hopefully he should be of aid to you ."

"Wait , your son ... what !?" Naruto remarked . "It's alright Naruto , never mind ." Said the sage , but in his thoughts , 'Hopefully Kurama will agree to remain sealed in Naruto and if so I can repair the seal and have him remain . This boy isn't aware that Kurama's chakra is slowly dissipating from his body to the outskirts of the world , if Kurama heeds my request , then all will be okay. I'll have to explain to Kurama the full extent of Naruto's Rinnegan and The Senjutsu chakra as well .'

"Alright Naruto , we can now begin , the transmigration ritual ." Said the sage making a single sign yet again . "Bring it on !" Roared Naruto.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

And so Naruto continued explaining the events that had transpired thereafter .

Both the god of shinobi and copy ninja were stunned at this revelation . They had heard something never unheard of before , this would've been unbelievable , but Naruto had the Rinnegan to back up his words .

It took a while but Hiruzen broke the silence . "What we need to do now is figure out a way for you not to attract attention , I'm certain people will be curious as to how those eyes of yours came to be an the villages would think it's the Kyuubi's doing and fear you even more ."

"So that's why they hate me , because of the fox sealed inside of me huh." Naruto deduced . "Lord third about the fox -" ut he was cut off by kakashi . "Naruto , we can deal with the Kyuubi later on right now we have to figure out a way to hide those eyes of yours ."

"Oh , I see. Alright then , so the sunglasses are a bad disguise huh . But maybe they wouldn't be if I changed my outfit altogether ." Naruto said , sparking interest from both kakashi and Hiruzen. "When I met the sage , I saw the kind of clothes he wore and all , they really looked godly but had no fashion sense . I wana become a more powerful ninja , something people will fear and never forget , like a symbol of death !"

Shocked was Third Hokage and the jounin . "That doesn't sound like you at all Naruto . What's really going on ?".

" I saw something when I was in Limbo , a figure of death , like a reaper . I can't explain it but I wana become something like that , a symbol of power , an embodiment of fear towards my opponents .A ninja wielding the most powerful eyes in the world with an orange jumpsuit won't cut it . And besides , I only wore this thing to get people to recognize me , to give me their attention and never forget me . I'll make them acknowledge me with my new power , and what better way to get them to take me seriously than ditching these orange clothes ." Naruto said while grinning .

Both Hiruzen and kakashi stared at the blonde for a while , taking in what he had just said .

"Very well then Naruto , but I suggest you get someone to help you with that , and preferably not Sakura ." Kakashi said while eye smiling .

"Meh , I can do this on my own ." Replied Naruto while putting his feet on the Hokage's desk and positioning his arms behind his head .

Hiruzen looked at Naruto , then his jumpsuit , then back at Naruto's face and then his jumpsuit . "kakashi is right , it's best you find some help , considering your current attire doesn't resemble a shinobi's at all ."

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Naruto asked with some seriousness behind his voice .

"Oh nothing." The old man chuckled . "By the way Naruto , can you deactivate your eyes ?" The third asked . "Deactivate how ? My vision's back to normal ." Naruto responded .

Kakashi looked at Naruto momentarily , then back at Hiruzen , "You think it's something permanent , considering how he got it ?" Kakashi asked . "Well I can't be certain , if his vision's normal then he's not channeling chakra to his eyes ." Responded The Third .

"Naruto by the way , how's your vision when your eyes are activated ? Can you activate them and tell me what you see." The third suggested to Naruto and immediately after Naruto responded with , "Sure" before sending chakra to his eyes which came naturally to him .

His vision changed , and he described to both Kakashi and the Third about being able to see chakra as well as seeing the world in Black and White , but somewhat inverted . "Impressive " Was all Hiruzen said until Naruto asked him a question which he least expected . " By the way I've been meaning to ask , what's the deal which the huge dome around the village ?" .

Both master's eye's widened at this , ' _He can see the Village's Detecting Barrier !?'_ Thought both men , but Kakashi realized the eye's superiority when he realized that not even the Byakugan nor Sharingan could see the barrier.

"I saw it yesterday at dawn when we were walking towards the village , wanted to ask Kakashi but Sakura kept on making a racket about how I was able to defeat Haku when Sasuke couldn't ." Naruto added .

"Hmmmm , I see . Naruto , you're excused . You can go now , I wish to talk with your sensei ." Hiruzen declared and lastly added , "Don't forget to put on those glasses at all times , until you find suitable gear to disguise them."

"Alright old man , see yer later." Said Naruto walking out of the office , leaving both Kakashi and Hiruzen to discuss the current matter .

* * *

 **Elsewhere in a hospital ...**

"Is he still recovering , may I go see him ?" A familiar pink haired girl asked . "He should be waking up in an hour or so as the sedatives would've left his system by then ." Replied a woman in a medic uniform .

"Oh alright , I don't mind waiting ." Replied the girl as she walked back to her seat in the visitor's waiting room . As she sat down she noticed a particular young blonde girl wearing a purple skirt and a purple sleeveless top with loose long arm sleeves and bandages underneath her attire . The girl had bright blue eyes and wore silver earrings to complete her feminine appeal . In her hand was a box of chocolates along with violet and blue flowers .

Sakura's inner-self fumed with rage as soon she saw who came to visit her "future husband" as she envisioned . "You're not welcome here , go back where you came from piggy !" Sakura roared to the blonde with flames burning within her eyes . "What'd you just call me , forehead !?" Snapped the blonde , retaliating back at Sakura . "I know you're here to whoo Sasuke , he's off limits so get that through your skull Ino !" Sakura shouted , but was soon scolded by the elders in the room as they gave off pissed off glares .

"Tch , a kunoichi needs to control their emotions Sakura , you'll never be a true kunoichi if you continue on like that." Said Ino Yamanaka , daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka , leader of the Yamanaka clan famed for their mind-transfer abilities .

Inner-Sakura burst with rage , mocking and swearing at Ino with every possible word and insult she could think of . "Don't go pretending you're better than me Ino , we both know I'm stronger than you and -" However Sakura was cut off by Ino who simply made a single statement . "I can use my clan's mind-transfer jutsu as well as other basic ninjutsu , even if you're my equal in hand-to-hand combat , what else can you do Sakura ?"

Sakura was quiet , she thought about it long and hard , on their recent mission she couldn't even do a single thing . She just stood there guarding the bridge building even though she wouldn't have lasted 5 seconds with Zabuza . What Ino said to her sunk in deep , and she narrowed her eyes at Ino before walking out of the hospital . "Don't think this is over Ino ." Sakura said on her way out .

"Yeah whatever -" Ino was cut short however by a grumpy old man who told them to "Shut the fuck up or leave." . 'Man this guy's rude ! What's his problem anyway !?' Ino thought , pissed at the elderly man who was reading a newspaper . All the other people there looked at him momentarily but said nothing .

As Sakura was walking out of the hospital Naruto came walking by , he tried to greet her with a loud greeting as usual but got punched in the face by an infuriated Sakura who continued walking away . Thankfully his glasses weren't damage and he got up and tied himself after crashing on the ground from that punch . "Man what's her problem ." Naruto asked rhetorically . As he walked into the hospital he saw a familiar face , Ino .

He didn't know her at all , except that she was Sakura's rival back at the academy and that was about it . He went to her while she sitting down and reading a magazine about flowers , "Hey" was all he said . Ino looked up at him and noticed the black eyeglasses . "Wait a minute , you're Sakura's team mate , Naruto right ?" She asked .

Naruto grabbed the back of his head and made a wide grin , something irritating to other's that he always used to do . _'Man this guy's a clown'_ Ino thought . "Anyways what're you doing here?" He asked , and a simple "I came to visit Sasuke" Was all he got back . "Oh I see , when can we go in ?" He asked . "In an hour or so " Ino responded . "Hmmm an hour's too long to sit around and do nothing , guess I'll go somewhere else in the meantime . Anyways , nice talking to you ."

"Yeah sure " Ino responded and as Naruto was about to turn around , Ino quickly halted him . "Wait ! By the way why are you wearing those glasses ?" She asked out of pure curiosity , Naruto took a second to think of a believable reason to tell her and his mind quickly gave him one . "Oh uhm , wanted to try a new look." Said the male blonde . Ino giggled and Naruto proceeded to ask her what was so funny , "Well , it's just that those glasses don't match with your outfit ." The female blonde responded .

"Heyyy wait a second , what's wrong with my outfit ?" Naruto quistioned , honestly he saw nothing wrong with his jumpsuit . "I'd say you'd need a darker tone of color to your outfit , it's too - how should I put this - it's too bright." And the words had come to her perfectly .

"Hmmmm , well I am looking for something darker , though my sensei told me to get a female's touch cause I'd need it . " Naruto said , but added "I told him I'm good though , after all , this suit's cool just as any other shinobi outfit ." Ino laughed at that statement , for a while she laughed with genuine joy , this blonde in front of her was a real comedian .

"Hey you laughing again , did I say something wrong ?" Naruto asked with a brow raised . He indeed was clueless when it came to anything regarding the actions , behavior and even emotions of a female . "No no , you didn't say anything wrong at all ." She responded .

"Hmmmm alright , girls are weird though . Anyways you look like you know how to dress well and all , so want to kill some time and help me choose an outfit ?" He asked , however he didn't realize he'd given her a complement . "Thank you I guess ." The moment was weird at the same time fun and honest , so she took a while to think and decided to help out , an hour to kill with Naruto wouldn't hurt . "Alright sure , we're lucky there's a cothing store nearby ." She said as she took her flowers and chocolates with her and gave them to Naruto . "But you'll be holding these . " As Naruto was about to complain he saw the delicious box of chocolates and proceeded to lick his lips . "Eat those and I'll make you buy 10 boxes of them " She gave him a deadly glare .

He quickly gulped and proceeded to stop staring at the box of chocolates and they both walked out of the hospital door .

* * *

 **Yosh ! Well there you have it , chapter 4 . I hope that should explain a bit why Naruto received the Rinnegan , if you still don't understand rest assured , all will be revealed soon . As for pairings , I initially didn't wana do any but I decided to give Naruto and Ino a shot . Not really good with romance ... ( . _ . ) so I'll just freestyle it as I go . Until next time folks !**


End file.
